Run!
by ss-sunset
Summary: A oneshot based on "Castle & Beckett stuck in an empty room with a radio, a cat, a sharpie and a single cup of coffee" for the Castle fanfic awards. Take a look.


_**A/N Hope you all enjoy this oneshot. This is my shot at the Castle Fan Fic awards category. I need to thank rkcaskett and oysteinsevag for being my beta readers. As usual, I don't own any of the characters. That honor goes to the brilliant Andrew Marlowe. **_

_****_

_**Run!**_

"Castle! What the hell!" Beckett screamed as they ran toward the only room with an open door.

"What? Didn't I tell you it would always be an adventure with me..."

"You did but come on this is getting ridiculous. I mean I expected it to be bad but even for you this is too much." as she slammed the door shut without bothering to check to see if it was locked from the outside.

"Uh Kate? I appreciate you shutting the door and getting us out of the situation, at least temporarily, but did you make sure we could get back out when it was all clear? You know we have a tendency to get locked into places, some I would not care to repeat but then again some I would."

Kate just stared at in him in bewilderment before she glanced down at her hand still holding the handle to the door. She did check it before she shut the door didn't she. I mean she is the trained cop here and wouldn't do something so stupid unlike some other people she knew.

"Of course I checked it. At least I thought I did." Kate stuttered back before trying to turn the knob and finding it locked." Yeah, about my last statement. Looks like the Universe wanted us locked in yet another room. "

"Be still my heart, using the Universe much I did so long ago, although then we weren't locked in a room. "

Kate just glared at him before reaching out to the wall to find the light switch. As she flipped on the light, the room fell into a soft glow atypical of the typical harsh lights seen in a room. On the far wall was a radio sitting on the ledge of a frosted over window with what appeared to be a cat curled up on the floor underneath.

Almost simultaneously, Kate reached out to grab Castle's hand so they could investigate what appeared to be a rather random scene together. Upon further inspection, Kate spotted a single sharpie marker while Castle spotted the single cup of coffee as the far end of the sill. Amazingly enough the coffee was still steaming hot.

"What have you gotten us into Rick? I mean, we get ourselves locked in a near empty room, with some rather strange things that have no real each other. I'm not even sure taht cat is real considering it hasn't moved since we got here"

"At least there is no tiger hiding somewhere and the temperature is much warmer compared to the last time we ran into a room. I'm sure all these items are connected some how if you look at it hard enough. There is always a story to everything."

Kate dropped his hand and stepped back slightly rocking on her heels while shaking her a head. A slight smirk threatened to cross her face as she watched him examine each piece like at a normal crime scene.

"Always the writer. I should have expected nothing less. Care to enlighten me on how these are all connected while we wait for someone to find us?"

"Always the Detective wanting connections made on everything, case or not. I can in fact explain this set up if you bare with me as I test a theory."

Kate was about to speak up when she watched him open the cap to the sharpie and write on the wall below before she noticed it wasn't going on the wall like it should. No, the ink glided across the surface like you would expect on any dry erase board at the precinct.

"You see my dear, this sharpie isn't just any plain marker. It is in fact a special paint marker designed to write on walls, nevermore to come off. Unless of course you screw up in which case you could always paint over it."

"You still haven't explained the connected between the marker and other stuff. Although I'll give you the marker explanation." Kate stated.

"You never gave me the chance before you so rudely interrupted." Kate raised her eyebrow at him which caused Rick to stammer " Of course I'm sure you didn't mean to interrupt and merely thought I was done talking. Yeah, I'll go with that one. I digress though. You see it's obvious that we stumbled into someone's empty workspace who just stepped out for a min as evidenced by the still hot yet single cup of coffee. May they were called away on emergency or something mundane as using the little boy's or girl's room. "

"Explain how this cat in involved then since you seemed to have figured out the rest, however plausible. " Kate directed with her body still tense with all the activity.

She felt Rick come up behind her and lay his hands gently on her shoulders, letting his fingers start to knead it all away. This caused her to lean back into him slightly as she looked into his eyes for more explanation.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean this cat is fake albeit a very good imitation of a real cat. She's here to provide some modicum of comfort to our writer of the wall or is it soon to be writer since nothing is technically written. The radio is simply stationed on the sill to provide better reception for the local radio station. I bet he or she worked best with some kind of music playing in the background."

"I didn't think you had it in you Rick. Congrats on what is actually a very reasonable theory. Still doesn't explain how we managed to get in here in the first place though. I mean who can be this unlucky." Kate shrugged while she let out a small content sigh. Rick's hands were really working their magic tonight as she felt the tension melt away from her body."

"Yeah, about that situation if you will. How was I supposed to know a group of rather rabid fans would spot us in a rather nondescript building. This place hasn't been open long and I really hoped we could have a nice, low key night out on the town. Just the two of us sharing a nice meal like a couple of normal people."

"We are far from normal." Kate chuckled "But I do appreciate the effort. I definitely expected something different for our first night out but not at all is lost. The boys at least will know something is amiss when we are not back when we told them we would be "

"In the meantime, why don't we make the best of a bad situation. I don't know about you but I'm not going to let getting chased into an empty room and then locked inside ruin our night. I'm sure we could find plenty of things to keep us occupied..."

Kate leaned back further into his arms while she turned around to face him. Her eyes lifted up to his letting them drift down to his mouth ever so briefly. She leaned him and brushed her lips with his in the lightest touch before she reached out toward the radio. Turning it on, she found a slow song had already started.

"Care to dance Rick?"

Just as they started to sway with the music, their mouths inching closer to one another for what promised to be a much longer, more passionate kiss, they hear the handle to the locked door start to move. In what seemed like minutes but was really just a few seconds, Ryan and Esposito come running in with weapons drawn.

"Really guys? I should have known one of you would come in as soon as we started to get closer but this is getting a tad old. Put your weapons down. It's just Castle and I. We were chased into the room but a group of rather feisty fans."

"We know, those same fans somehow found their way up to your place so we figured you were in trouble and in need of rescue, yet again. You should thank us for being a tad quick this time." Esposito grunted.

"Did you arrest them...oh please tell me you arrested them."

"Anyway Rick, I have something better in mind that I have no doubt you will enjoy more than some convoluted story from these two." as she leaned her face toward his while wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips covered her own as she started to sway both of their bodies in sync. For once, she wasn't going to let Ryan or Esposito stop something that should have happened a long time go. No, this was her time and she was going to take advantage.

"So much better. Can tell the guys to leave, come back in a few hours maybe, while we stay locked in here, preferably doing exactly what we are doing now." Kate heard Rick murmur while he kissed her earlobe ever so slightly.

"I think that can be arranged. Then again, the faster we get out of here, the faster we could move on to shall we say more enjoyable, slightly different activities.."

Kate felt Rick suddenly stop what he was doing and move them both toward the door, brushing past the guys staring at them with shocked faces in the process.

"Thanks guys for the rescue. We owe you one...maybe trade sitting one night with you whenever you all get up the nerve to get a few. Talking dog sitting of course.."

Kate didn't give the boys a chance to respond. She just pulled Rick out of the room. As she headed toward the door, she intertwined their hands and leaned into his side.

Something different indeed, maybe borrowed and blue will come sooner than planned if their luck starts to turn. In the meantime, she plans to enjoy the ride and run with it.


End file.
